1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin part integrally formed with metal members and to a method of manufacturing a synthetic resin part integrally formed with metal members. More particularly, the invention relates to a synthetic resin part integrally formed with metal members and method of manufacturing a synthetic resin part integrally formed with metal members, in which the a sembling accuracy of the synthetic resin part to metal members is enhanced, there is no danger of unnecessary contact between metal members, and the time for assembling metal members is saved to contribute to cost reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp body for lamps, which is mounted in a room lamp or vanity mirror provided in the interior of an automobile, is shown in FIGS. 61 and 62, for example. The lamp body shown in FIGS. 62 and 63 is that used for vanity mirrors.
In the figures, reference character "a" denotes a lamp body in the form of a frame with a high height, which is mounted in an opening portion formed near a mirror mounting portion of a mirror body (not shown).
Metal fittings "b" and "c" for holding a bulb are fixed on the rear surface of the lamp body "a", and a bulb "f" is held in the holding pieces "d" and "e" of the metal fittings "b" and "c".
Reference character "g" denotes a switch, from which a terminal piece "h" projects. A contact portion "i" provided in the metal fitting "b" is in contact with a terminal (not shown) exposed to the lower surface of a box body "j" of the switch "g". If an operating rod "k" of the switch "g" is pushed, within the box body "j" of the switch "g" the terminal piece "h" will come into contact with the terminal (not shown) that the contact portion "i" is in contact with.
A terminal piece "1" of the metal fitting "c" and the terminal piece "h" of the switch "g" project into a bore "m" formed in the lamp body "a". This bore "m" and two terminal pieces "h" and "1" forms a connector "n".
When the vanity mirror (not shown) is attached to the sun visor (not shown), a connector provided on the distal end of a wire harness extending from the sun visor side is connected to the above-described connector "n", and the bulb "f" is connected through the switch "g" with a power supply on the frame side of the automobile.
In the above-described conventional lamp body "a", the metal fittings "b", "c" and switch "g" formed individually must be assembled into the lamp body "a" separately, so that the time for assembling becomes longer and cumbersome, and costs are increased.
In addition, since the metal fittings "b", "c" and the switch "g" are assembled into the lamp body "a" one by one, accuracy in assembling between the metal fittings "b", "c" and the switch "g" is difficult to obtain and, in some cases, there is an danger of short-circuit.